oogwayfandomcom-20200214-history
Encyclopedia of Attacks
This is more than just a list of attacks that you can make. It provides you with a way of evaluating your target and selecting the best attack for the situation. the attacks closer to the top of this page are simpler and have lower risk of getting 0 or 1 stars while the attacks closer to the bottom are higher complexity and risk. Only 3-star strategies are included here because all other strategies are dumb. Town Hall 3-6: GiWi (Giants + Wizards) Synopsis: When your balloons are crap and so is your opponent, use GiWi. This is basically a "fall back" attack when your air forces are not yet ready for a more advanced attack (waiting for balloon upgrades or dragon barracks, for example). This can work on bases up to TH7. Giants take fire and pave the way for the destruction of the wizards. Typical Composition: 20-30 giants 10-30 Wizards 4-12 wallbreakers 2-3 heals Achilles Heel: -Clan castle troops. Just like balloons, giants will ignore troops until every defense has been destroyed, so they can get whittled down quickly by defenders that follow them around. Be sure to draw out and kill the CC before deploying giants. Popular Variants: -GiHe. Replace wizards with healers and take out the air defenses as quickly as possible. Be sure to use more wallbreakers than usual since giants are so slow. mop up troops should be airborne so they don't distract the healers. -WiHe. use a handful of wizards and tons of healers to make your wizards invincible. This can only work if your wizards don't hit any giant bombs or inferno towers. -Don't have wizards? Use archers instead Town Hall 5-7: Creeping Death Synopsis: All balloons assault that uses lightning or CC troops to destroy a single air defense and then balloons to destroy the rest. This attack only works on bases with a single air defense (Brand new TH7 and below) and eventually gives way to Mass Dragons Typical Composition: 30-40 Balloons, Level 3+ 3 Lightning OR 2 heals (before level 3 factory is ready) Achilles Heel: Clan Castle troops must be drawn out and killed or they will nibble the balloons to death Popular Variants: -Balloonion: Add in 10-40 minions in place of 4-16 balloons and substitute rage spells for the lightning spells. This allows level 5+ balloons to be used to clear defenses of TH7+ bases and the minions clean up all other building in a wave behind the balloons. Wizard towers and air bombs are the greatest threat to this strategy Town Hall 7-8: Mass Dragons Synopsis: Completely overwhelm a base from the skies by using a line of dragons to literally sweep it away. Expensive, but effective, this strategy loses effectiveness against Level 6+ air defenses and gives way to the Lavaloon. Typical Composition: 10 Dragons {3 lightning} OR {2 Rage and 1 Heal} -Use 3 lightning when the dragons can quickly reach all but one of the air defenses. Use Rage/heal when all air defenses are close to each other. 1 haste or poison. If 2 lightning and an earthquake can kill an air defense, you can save space for another spell (haste or rage, usually) Achilles Heel: Air Defenses + Time. A good dragon attack will destroy all air defenses within the first minute and then clean up for the remaining time. If the dragons "miss" an air defense and it can fire continuously at them while they circle back, things will go south. "Rapid deploying" your dragons in one spot often leads to this problem. deploying them in a line on one side of the base achieves more uniform destruction and insurance against missed air defenses. Popular Variants: -DragaLoon. Substitute in 4-16 balloons for 1-4 dragons in order to more quickly attack air defenses that are hiding behind storages or other dragon obstacles. Timing is essential to this variant. The dragons must absorb fire while the balloons approach the air defenses but not so much that they die. -Dragon Rider. Substitute in 4-16 hog riders for 1-4 dragons in order to more quickly attack air defenses that are hiding behind storages or other dragon obstacles. This can work better than DragaLoon if there are no defenses between the air defense and the deployment area since hog riders move much more quickly than balloons. However, some bases will place spring traps and giant bombs in front of the air defense in an effort to trick attackers into using fewer dragons. It can save an attack if you deploy 1 hog rider or giant to clear traps. wait a moment then deploy the rest of the hog riders Town Hall 8+: GoXXWiYY (Golems-Balloons/hogs-Wizards-Pekkas/Valkyries/Witches) Synopsis: Use a powerful kill squad to gain access to the center of the base so the golems can tank most of the defenses, then have the balloons or hogs clean up the defenses on the "exit" side of the base. If the target has all of his air defenses in one compartment, balloons work best, otherwise hogs are better. Typical Composition: 2 Golems, 0-12 wallbreakers, Level 3+ 10-25 Wizards, 2-6 witches any level, 0-12 balloons, 0-8 hogs, Level 4+ 1 Heal 2 Rage 1 Jump 1 poison Achilles Heel: -air traps around "exposed" archer/wizard towers Popular Variants: GoHoWiPe GoHoWiVa (Near unstoppable since valkyries got upgraded) GoHoWiWi (witches not very effective after their nerfing) GoLoWiPe GoLoWiVa (Near unstoppable since valkyries got upgraded) GoLoWiWi Town Hall 8+: Bacon/GoHo Synopsis: When walls and air defenses are too robust, call in the hog riders. When a base has lots of little compartments, they often can't leave space for giant bombs and spring traps within the walls and that is when this strategy makes them pay. This has a slightly elevated risk of getting 1* because your kill squad is relatively small Typical Composition: 25-35 hog riders, Level 4+ (giant bombs can vaporize them below this level) Remaining troops will kill CC and do cleanup 3 heals (deploy after each giant bomb goes off or as needed) 1 poison Achilles Heel: -Double giant bombs. Simultaneous giant bombs will vaporize your hog riders. know where they are and plan accordingly -Clan castle troops. Just like balloons, hogs will ignore troops until every defense has been destroyed, so they can get whittled down quickly by defenders that follow them around. Be sure to draw out and kill the CC before deploying hogs. Popular Variants: GoHo: Use golems to escort your heroes and some wizards to kill the CC and the archer queen. then drop the hog riders. Town Hall 9+: LavaLoon''' '''Synopsis: Rain fire with lava hounds and balloons. Hounds provide cover while balloons destroy everything in sight. If you don't get 3 stars with this one, you'll probably get 1 star. Very risky, but cool looking when it works. Typical Composition: 2-5 Lava hounds 16-20 Balloons, Level 6 Troops to kill their CC defenders 0-2 Heal 2-4 Rage Achilles Heel: Clan Castle troops, archer queen. time Popular Variants: -Cold Blooded GoLaLoon. A kill squad with one golem 2-4 wizards, the royals, 0-4 wbs, and 0-2 jumps destroys the clan castle, archer queen, and one air defense then LaLoon from there. - Shattered GoLaLoon. A hit squad with two golems 2-4 wizards, 0-4 wbs, the royals, and 0-2 jumps destroys the clan castle, archer queen, and two air defenses then LaLoon from there. -PentaLaloon. your heroes kill the clan castle troops and then you use rage pups to deal with the archer queen. Town Hall 10+: Bowlers Blitz Synopsis: Th10 3* strategy that requires a little bit of luck regarding bowler pathing Typical Composition: 2-4 healers, some wallbreakers, 1-2 golems, handful of wiz, ton of bowlers. 1 heal, 1 freeze, and rages Achilles Heel: near impossible to predict bowler pathing Popular Variants: use bowler walk in lieu of aq walk in opening gambit Category:Videos